Fletching and Down
by spidersrorg
Summary: "I knew war would come in my lifetime...but never so soon." A silence fell between them, and both looked to the sky. The breeze rustled the grass and crickets chirped around them, quieting the sounds of their breathing.


"Have you any last words?" the prince asked him, his voice laced with a hint of cruel amusement.

Zero smiled as the vines tightened against his throat and thorns pricked into him, and tilted his chin up.

"Please, milord. Put an end to me."

The prince lowered his tome and looked at him quizzically. He stepped forward, took Zero's jaw in his hand, moved his head left and right, looked him over.

"You broke into Krakenburg."

"That I did."

He stared at him for a moment, thinking before he spoke. "Your name?"

Zero swallowed, unsure of where this was going, having been ready to meet his end and be through with this toying. "...Niles."

"Hm. Swear yourself to me, Niles."

He rose to one knee, and that Niles did.

* * *

In these strange new circumstances, the one thing Niles knew for certain was that he could not mess up.

He didn't know how his luck had played out this way. His stomach was full and he'd had a night's rest for the first time since he could remember, but he didn't so much as deserve the head on his shoulders.

But, as his savior stood before him (a godsdamned prince of Nohr), with an envelope in his hand, he had a sinking feeling that his luck had run out. He'd spat at the name of every god he knew the name of in the past, and this was surely some sick joke they'd played him into.

"Your duties are detailed in this," the prince said, handing it over. "It includes the first task I require of you, please attend to it promptly."

Niles nodded, trying not to let his worry splay across his face, and broke the wax seal. He unfolded the paper and stared at it for a moment, not knowing what he had expected to see. Of course it was writing. Ah. He'd lose this job before it had so much as begun. Back to the streets, he supposed. Or dead. Whichever.

"Do you need anything clarified? As this is your first task, after all…"

The outlaw coughed. He stared at the paper a moment more, before looking back up. "I apologize, milord, but I haven't the slightest idea what this says."

"Ah," his new lord said, and reached his palm out to take back the letter. He folded up the paper and pocketed it.

Niles held still, held his breath until the prince spoke once more.

"The library," he said, "After my lunch tomorrow, I will meet you there. I can't very well have a retainer who can't read."

Niles furrowed his brows and nodded as his lord turned and walked away.

* * *

"Milord, I've finished what you've asked."

"That was fast. Efficient as always, Niles. How did it go?"

"Cleanly."

* * *

"Niles," came a call from down the hall.

Niles stopped and turned to face the speaker; his prince. "Milord."

"Here," the prince said, handing him a small parcel wrapped in paper and twine.

"A new mission?" Niles asked as he took the parcel, smirking. "I wonder what fun I'll have this time."

"No," replied Leo, "a gift."

Niles furrowed his brow and looked at it skeptically. "Milord, I thank you, but I am not deserving."

"Take it."

Niles pulled at the twine and unwrapped the paper. Inside was a eyepatch, one that from one glance he could tell was much more finely made than the cloth thing tied around his face. He turned it over in his hands to look it over, admiring the buckle on the strap and the cross upon its front.

"Is this wyvern leather?" Niles asked.

Leo nodded.

"Thank you, milord."

* * *

He found his lord off in the castle's garden, a small but lush thing. A dragon vein, they had called it. Nothing grew like that in Windmire, and he doubted in many at all places in Nohr.

"Niles," his lord said, acknowledging his presence. He sat on a bench with a book, a thinner volume, likely one he was reading for leisure. His bench was against some bush, and as he looked up from the book he reached out and plucked from it a berry, popping it into his mouth. "Care for one?"

"You're kind, milord," Niles said, stepping toward him, "Though I can't say I've ever had one."

"No?" Leo asked, furrowing his brows. "I suppose these don't grow in too many places...I had never put too much thought into the matter."

"Some traders will have dried fruit in the market," Niles shrugged. He'd had them before, but he hadn't acquired them through any honest means. "For the most part there are only root vegetables. But I shan't bore you with such matters."

"No, that's interesting. To hear a better view of how our people live," his prince said, and though Niles had nothing but respect for him, he had to resist rolling his eye. The way the wealthy spoke could get to him. Leo stood, the berry still in his fingers, his book left on his seat, and walked over to his retainer.

"Try," Leo said, and Niles reached to take the berry from him. Instead, Leo's hand dodged his. The prince's hand rose, and pressed the fruit to his lips.

Niles furrowed his brow, perplexed by the situation. Still, he opened his lips, and his prince fed the berry to him.

He chewed slowly, and Leo watched him closely. "How is it?"

Niles nodded. He knew it would be sweet, but he hadn't expected the juice in it.

His lord smirked. "The tomatoes will grow soon… I'm looking forward." He turned and returned to his seat, picking up his novel once more. "You've done well; have the rest of the day."

"Thank you, milord."

* * *

"You know, I'd never before set foot out of Windmire," Niles said as he walked alongside Leo's horse, following a beaten path towards a small village the prince intended to visit.

Leo smiled at him. "Then perhaps I should take you out more often."

* * *

"I'm sorry I set you on fire."

As he lay on the cot in the castle's infirmary with Leo beside him putting salve on his back and chest, he snorted.

He'd been off to the side in a training pit, watching Leo practice a spell he seemed to have known well. Before either of them had known it, the arcfire had arced indeed, and Niles' cloak was on fire. He yelled a string of expletives, words no stranger to Niles' tongue but ones he would never dare utter before his lord.

He had dashed for the corner of the pit and fell into a mud puddle that had pooled from earlier rains. The fire went out quickly and before it could cause much damage beyond his now-charred clothes, but Leo had insisted he see Elise still.

"It's fine, milord. Anything for you," he said, and chuckled once more, "though I didn't expect being a training dummy to be a part of my job."

"Niles," Leo practically whined, guilt dripping in his voice as he put a glob of the lotion on Niles' chest.

The prince obviously did not know what he was doing. Elise had told Leo to stop hovering while she worked, and when he hadn't, pouted and shoved the tub in his hands, telling Leo to do it himself. Niles didn't know whether it was less embarrassing or moreso that Leo was doing it. He was mortified when Elise had started to clean the mud off of him.

"I'm fine, Lord Leo."

The burns didn't cover him, they were only in a few spots, but still Leo put it upon his entire front and back. His hands were soft and warm despite the cool lotion, and Niles felt his face growing hot. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest.

He looked down at Leo's face, tense with concentration but red with a blush. Niles wondered briefly at the meaning of his reddened cheeks, but he knew it couldn't be anything but embarrassment. It couldn't be anything more.

His gaze dropped then to the prince's hands. He watched and noticed that the prince was paying particular attention to the scars that littered his skin, and he sighed.

"Milord, there's nothing you can do about those. They won't be healing any time soon."

The prince's hands stopped, and he was silent. He slid his hand up and grazed his fingertips across a particularly prominent scar running down his shoulder.

Leo looked up to meet his gaze, and held it.

* * *

"You've a new partner." Leo said as he walked up behind Niles. Niles turned his head as soon as he sensed Leo's presence. It was hard for someone to sneak up on him, as he was used to being skeptical of the slightest gust of wind behind him. It wasn't as if Leo was even trying, nor as if he even could with his fine shoes and the stone floors.

"Mm? I thought I was doing quite well on my own, milord," Niles commented, tilting his head to look at Leo from where he had watching people mull about.

Leo stepped forward and joined him in leaning against the wall. "Believe me, you were."

"You sound about as pleased about this as I, milord."

Leo snorted. "My father has forced him upon me, but I wasn't the only one. His companions were given so graciously to my siblings. I may have received the short end of the stick this time."

"Bestowed upon you by the king? This must be one noble man to have in your service, milord."

The prince sneered. "Noble…hm. They'd apparently shown some remarkable feat of battle prowess before my father took them up. Leo straightened up and stepped away from the wall, leaving Niles to himself. "I'm certain I'll later be by to introduce you to the… did you say, 'noble', Odin Dark."

"Odin Dark?" Niles said, repeating the name with humor in his voice.

"Odin Dark." Leo confirmed, an amount of scorn in his tone.

* * *

"Zero?" some voice called from an alley.

Niles shot them a glance, and hoped he wouldn't need to shoot much else as he reached for his bow.

A figure stepped out towards him, a man that had neither been friend nor foe to him. Niles kept no friends, but this man had also never been an ally, not one that could turn upon him now. He took his hand back from where he had reached. He watched the man's face a moment more until he remembered, some barkeep he'd been about.

"No one's seen you around in how long? The word's you was dead," the man said, "tried some stupid heist or somethin'."

Niles had to laugh at that.

* * *

Odin stared off to where the Nohrian siblings were conversing.

"I sense a disturbance in Nohr's darkness; something awry. It yells as a mother having lost one of its young-!"

"Odin," Niles chided, straightening up as Leo broke from the group where Elise had begun to cry, Camilla to comfort her, and the Crown Prince to stand looking troubled as always.

Odin moved to speak as soon as Leo entered earshot, but Niles cut him off before he could begin on a spiel.

"Does something trouble you, milord? I assure you, we can take care of any thorn in your side with ease."

Leo let out a laugh, humorless and pained. "If only it were with ease."

The mage cleared his throat, but Niles stopped him once more. "Milord, lay it upon us whatever you should need."

Leo shook his head and sighed. "I could hardly put a war upon your shoulders. Hoshido has taken Corrin."

Odin shut his mouth and Niles, too, was silent.

* * *

Leo, on horseback, had a more powerful presence than he held on foot. As the sunset framed him, he looked beautiful, and Niles felt ashamed for the thought.

Leo's horse slowed to a stop. Leo looked back, and called for Niles.

"We'll stop here," the prince said to him.

Niles nodded, moving to the prince's side to help him down.

Leo sighed as his feet hit the ground, watching the rest of the regiment behind him slow and dismount in turn, readying to camp for the night.

"I knew war would come in my lifetime..." Leo said to him.

His prince swallowed.

"...but never so soon."

Niles met his eyes. "I'll be by your side all the while, milord."

Leo hummed. "You have been with me a long time, Niles. How many years?"

"Since you were scarcely a man, I'd say."

It was hard to tell if the prince's cheeks reddened or if it was merely the sunset's glow. "For that I thank you. You have been nothing but loyal to me."

Niles was silent and Leo took off to his duties.

* * *

I only have fleeting visions of my youth. Those fragments rattle around in my head from time to time.

* * *

"Then she splashed her tea in my face," Laslow whined, hanging his head.

They sat around a campfire, and with their drinks, the conversation had turned in a less decent direction; to romantic exploits and intimate encounters.

Laslow regaled his recent failed attempts at wooing some fair maidens. Odin held his head in a dramatic manner, fingers splayed and tips touching against his forehead, as he shook his head. Niles rolled his eye at the both of them.

Odin had dragged his fellow retainer along for the evening. Niles didn't really care for Laslow or the nameless soldiers that accompanied them, but he had succumbed to Odin's near begging.

"Perhaps soon the moon will shine upon you and… uh… better luck next time, buddy," Odin said, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently he had trouble with keeping up his eccentric language in this state, Niles thought, amused.

"And my companion, how go your adventures?" Odin said, clearing his throat, seemingly trying to steer the conversation away from approaching himself.

Laslow laughed. "Niles has better luck than all of us in this ring combined."

Niles chuckled.

Laslow rested his cheek on his palm. "But the question is, should our dear outlaw ever find love?"

Niles snorted and had some of his drink. It wasn't often his life was pried into, and even less so that he'd entertain.

"Indeed, Niles, have you ever been in love?" Odin pushed.

Niles knew that it was the drink that led him to ponder that for a moment. Had he been sober, he'd have spat out an insult and some lewd comment. He wouldn't have so much as entertain the thought.

But he found himself thinking of vines at his throat and a wish for death, and the words dripped from his lips.

"I have."

He slipped further.

"Am."

The chatter grew quiet for a moment, only the crackle of the fire between them, until Laslow let out a low whistle.

"Did you see that troubadour that just walked by?!" Laslow said, taking the attention of the group, making it seem as though the whistle had been towards her, "she was a beaut!"

Everything resumed.

Niles downed his drink.

* * *

I owe you a debt that can never be fully repaid, milord. But that's not to say I won't try...

* * *

His dreams roused him, as they often did. He would not be able to rest again that night, he knew, not with the images branded into his mind's eye.

Niles rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dressed himself. The air was brisk, as it always was in Nohr, but the wilds in which they rested the air was wet and heavy. He pulled on the hood of his cape and took up his bow, stepping out of his tent onto moonlit grass.

Off from the campground there had been a small hill, to which he made his way. The stars glowed brightly that night.

He walked through rows of tents, taking a longer path than he so needed. There was a nagging feeling, after his dream, one that he would usually shirk off. But to quell his anxieties, he made to walk past his lord's tent, if only to make sure it was still standing.

As Niles approached, he saw a glow seeping through the fabric of the walls. Lanterns were lit inside. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Of course Lord Leo would still be awake.

He turned his course, the starry hill put to the back of his mind, and walked towards his lord's tent. He rapped at the flap of the entrance, the sound of fabric being brushed, and spoke up, "Milord?"

There was a moment before a reply. "Come in."

He brushed the flap aside and took a step in. Leo sat at his makeshift desk, poring over papers, as Niles had expected.

"The hour is late, milord."

"I'm aware."

Niles fought back a smirk. It seemed his lord was a bit cranky. Somewhere in his mind, he had to fight back the word "cute".

"Perhaps milord would like some sleeping tea?" he offered. It was out of his place to nag, but he found himself fretting about the prince.

"I'm fine," Leo replied, turning a page, not having looked up from his papers..

"Our leader should be in top shape. Do we not march tomorrow?"

"I ride on horseback- you have me quibbling at you like a child," Leo groaned. "Stop this."

"Very well, milord."

Leo sighed and shuffled his papers, setting them down and turning in his seat to face his retainer. "You've come to tell me to sleep, but why are you not in bed yourself?"

His lord was at least in his nightclothes, his armor set off in a corner of the tent. Niles stood fully dressed.

"I'm up for the day, milord."

"At this hour, it's hardly 'the day' at all."

Niles chuckled.

The prince stood from his seat and took the few steps to his bedroll, taking a seat upon it and rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes. He gestured toward the empty chair. "Sit."

Niles nodded and took the chair. He unstrapped his bow from his back and set it aside.

Leo sighed, slouching over slightly, exhaustion winning over against his royal posture. "I've been researching this area for so long, perhaps I could use some mindless conversation."

"Do you mean to say I'm simpleminded?" Niles replied, letting out a single laugh.

"Oh, no, anything but." Leo said, lips curling into a smirk, "What is it that I hear you say? You're quite 'stimulating'?"

Niles choked.

Leo continued, "I hear rumors that you're rather crass, but I've yet to see that myself."

His lord drummed his fingers against his knee, "But that's quite enough gossip. What small talk is there? The weather?"

"The air here isn't so agreeable," Niles replied, playing along. He knew his lord wasn't so fond of empty conversation. Niles wasn't either.

"Yes, I'd had half a mind to try to sleep in my armor, it's so cold."

The prince smirked, and their conversation drew on, one inane topic after another, the minutes passing by.

...Niles woke. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep. Faintly, unsure if it were real, he recalled the feeling of fingers brushed through his hair before the lantern's glow behind his eyelids faded away. But never did he have dreams so sweet.

The space around him was not his own, and through his morning grog he realized it was his lord's. Leo was not in the tent, leaving him alone, slouched awkwardly sideways with his cheek pressed against the desk. He wasn't one to feel embarrassment, not when he harassed others nor when he slipped up, but here he felt some shame, having fallen asleep in front of his lord.

He sat up straight, rolling his shoulders. He was stiff from the position which he had slept in, not a natural one at all. Despite this, he realized, that was the best rest he had in weeks.

* * *

"So this is where you sneak off to in the evenings. There are quite some salacious rumors around camp as to where you disappear."

Niles chuckled, eye shifting from the stars to his prince. "I thought you kept to your studies around this time, milord."

"Every now and then one can use some fresh air," Leo said, walking up beside him and taking a seat in the grass.

A silence fell between them, and both looked to the sky. The breeze rustled the grass and crickets chirped around them, quieting the sounds of their breathing. Niles didn't notice how Leo's was evening out until his prince's head lolled onto his shoulder.

His lord rested against the side of his good eye, and he gazed down upon him. The moonlight shone off his hair and lit up his face, looking so peaceful.

He hesitated for a moment, but took Leo's hand into his own. His lord unconsciously laced their fingers together, and Niles grew warm.

His lord had given him everything he had upon a whim, and Niles was not ungrateful for it for a second of any day. He would give his life and more for Leo, and without knowing it, Leo had his heart.

He sighed and thumbed over Leo's fingers, giving his peaceful, beautiful sleeping form another glance before taking his hand away. He couldn't let his lord sleep out here. He'd catch a cold.

* * *

Leo sat hunched over his desk, swearing under his breath, crumpled papers littering the floor about him. His lord sat in his armor, blood drying on the metal and caked in his hair. He seemed to be focused on nothing but his quill and parchment, not so much as bristling when Niles entered the tent.

The retainer stepped around him and set down the cup and iron kettle he had brought.

He turned to leave without interrupting the prince scribbling out tactics, but he set down his pen and sighed. "Thank you, Niles."

"Of course, milord," Niles replied, and took up the pot, pouring his lord a cup of tea. He set down the kettle and his lord took the cup.

"A maid's duty...but they, of course, have duties of utmost importance with all of the injured. This is a luxury I shouldn't be entertaining right now... not after today. But thank you."

"Think nothing of it, milord, I live to serve you."

"'Live to serve', hm." Leo said, snorting with grim humor, "another maid's skill."

The prince set down the cup and buried his face in his hands. "Gods, did I make a mess of things."

"Battles are lost, milord."

"Nn...I should have thought through things more thoroughly... a loss this large falls completely upon me. I haven't been given a body count yet, but I've seen the amount of injured... I only hope the living outnumber the dead. Then I won't have failed completely as their commander..."

Leo looked up, and his gaze dropped to Niles' own bandaged shoulder.

"Even you were almost killed."

"Don't fret about me, milord."

The prince stood up and placed his hand over where blood was visibly seeping through the cloth. "An inch over and they'd have had your heart. I let you be cornered; I was careless."

Niles had to hold himself back from leaning into the touch. "You have more important things to worry about than my safety, milord. You can't shoulder the burden alone, I, too, was at fault. If I were to have died today, then I'd have died today. That's simply how things are; I'm nothing of worth."

"Don't speak like that," Leo snapped back at him, and Niles held his tongue.

Leo held his hand in place, splaying his fingers, staring at them.

The prince sighed and looked away.

His retainer spoke up once more, "Shall I help you with your armor, milord? Should you leave it like that it will rust."

"That is not important. Can you be of any help to the wounded?" Leo's hand dropped from his chest.

"Not unless they want the nastiest stitching they've so much as seen in their lives. Doesn't leave a pretty mark, I can attest."

"We're short on healers; go."

"I'm no healer, but of course, milord."

Niles turned, making to leave the tent.

"...Niles, wait."

Niles turned back to face him. "Yes, milord?"

Leo's brows were furrowed, and he seemed to be holding his breath. His mouth moved, as if he were trying to will himself to speak. He wasn't in such a flustered state moments before; he was incredibly upset. . Niles couldn't recall seeing him like this, the prince was usually so composed. Concern had already settled into his gut, but it soured moreso.

"Milord, does something trouble you?"

Leo glanced to the side, leaving a few moments of painful silence. Then, without much warning, he quickly took two steps up to his retainer, leaving little in the way of personal space, their chests almost touching. His hand met with Niles' cheek, resting softly, cupping it. He leaned up slightly.

Niles was kissed.

Leo pulled away quickly, as if reconsidering his actions, taking a sharp breath. "I'm sorry- that was inappropriate…"

He swallowed, and spoke again, his words choking and his voice cracking, "Niles, I can't lose you."

The prince made to step back, but Niles caught his shaking hand as it left his face. He looked his lord in the eye, took a breath, and pressed slow, gentle kisses to each of his knuckles.

His lord was settled when he released his hand, taking it back with a faint amount of reluctance.

Niles smiled softly as he reached out and touched his lord's face, brushing a thumb over his lip, and pulled his hand back. Never could he have been so bold as to do such a thing, never could he have been so bold as to entertain the thought of what had just happened. It was not his place, but here he was.

Leo, too, had the faintest trace of a smile on his lips, uncertainty visibly eating at him, his face covered in a blush.

Niles nodded at him and turned around, walking out of the tent, leaving what happened to linger. He did not want to stay, lest the air should spoil.

Nerves set him reeling, the residual heat from battle stirring with the sickeningly sweet feeling he'd never once entertained, but it felt as though he had been freed from a weight within his chest.

* * *

"War sets fire to the blood, but, this is… more than that." Leo whispered into his skin.

Leo held his hand, and never had he felt so warm within someone.

* * *

"You seem tired," Leo said, casting Niles a glance.

"That I may be."

The prince closed his book, sliding a finger between the pages to hold his place, and walked over to Niles. He settled down on the bedroll next to him and patted his thigh. "Come here."

Niles wrapped his arms around the other's waist and settled his head in his lord's lap. He didn't know when Leo had caught on to his trouble sleeping, but his lord was keen. He knew.

A single hand fell into his hair and scratched his head softly as he listened to pages turn.

* * *

His lord cursed silently under his breath. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt in a hurry as if the ball weren't still hours away. Leo had complained about the event at great length, that the King shouldn't hold such a thing and pretend Nohr wasn't being ravaged by war.

"Milord, you've your buttons out of order."

"Why must dress clothes be so complicated?" the prince practically whined, turning around and surrendering to Niles' hands fixing his clothes.

Niles chuckled. "They aren't so difficult that I could not figure it out, milord, and I've never worn a collar in my life."

"Oh, yes, why are you not dressed yet, Niles?"

Niles quirked a brow. "I've been much less dressed before you, milord. I'd say I'm dressed."

"You're to be seen with me. As comfortable as they seem, your daily clothes simply won't do."

"Ah. I thought I'd be off to the side, enjoying Nohr's finest ale and ensuring your shoes don't come untied."

Leo snorted. "Precisely that. But well dressed. Perhaps have a dance, if you're so inclined."

"With you?" Niles laughed at Leo's smirk. "As if I know anything of your high society ballrooms."

Leo quirked a brow. "You don't know how to dance, Niles?"

"Milord, the music alone could put a man to sleep."

His lord tried to stifle a laugh at that, turning back to the mirror. "There's nothing to remedy that, but perhaps I could teach you a step or two in time."

* * *

The prince looked at him fondly, gazing into his eyes before he leaned in and pressed together their lips.

Leo's hand cupped his cheek, and he caressed it, allowing his thumb to brush over Niles' lips..

"So very enticing," Leo spoke his thoughts aloud before he went for another kiss.

* * *

The fort's bathhouse was warm, unlike the rain outside that chilled their bones.

"Shall I wash your back, milord?"

Leo shook his head. "I'll wash yours."

* * *

You've given my life a purpose. If anything, I am downplaying the debt I owe you. I will protect you until the very end. I would gladly sacrifice my own life for yours, should it ever become necessary. 

* * *

"You certainly enjoy looking at the stars, hm."

The prince's steps sounded against the stone tiles of the fort as he walked up to his retainer standing on the chambers' balcony, staring up at the sky.

A smile grew upon Niles' lips and he turned to gaze upon his lord, taking his place beside him. He let out a soft laugh and spoke,

"Second only to your eyes, milord."

Leo chuckled, "And I thought your quick tongue was only for verbal lashings." He glanced aside, hiding a pink dusting across his cheeks.

"Oh, but milord, I would think you would know better than anyone what good it is for."

His prince took a moment to glare at him, though Niles could tell that Leo enjoyed when he was vulgar. Niles smiled back at him until he cracked and smiled as well.

A comfortable silence fell between them and Niles watched how the breeze and the moonlight played against Leo's hair, how it lit up his face, how calm he looked. He felt the need to close the space between them, to take his face in his hands, to kiss him. And so he did.

Leo's smile was sweet as he gazed up at him, letting his arms wrap around Niles' shoulders as he laced his fingers into white hair and pulled him close again to kiss once more.

The war still went on far beyond the walls, but in that moment there was only them.

Niles' lips roamed, peppering across Leo's cheek, his jaw, one upon his neck, and one last to his ear before he whispered, "Leo…"

Leo seemed to shiver as pressed himself closer to his retainer's body, "Hm?"

He pulled his face away and looked into the prince's eyes, tracing his thumb over Leo's lips as he thought of what he needed to say. He wasn't one for pretty words, and didn't know if there were words for what he felt.

After a moment of his saying nothing, Leo spoke with a small laugh, "You're always something when you're feeling amorous."

Niles hummed and returned to Leo's neck, kissing and nuzzling upon his jaw.

Leo continued, still amused, "I would never have pinned you for a romantic type. But even I, with you… there's a pragmatic approach to everything, but you make me feel at a loss of reason."

Niles stopped moving and his heart leapt. Every time Leo would confirm his feelings, it would slay him. He sighed into Leo's skin and pulled away.

That sentence, the way Leo looked upon him, the stars that night, they all spurred him on to do something he never thought he would do for anyone.

He settled down upon one knee.

"Oh, Niles…" Leo said, his face and smile softening as he gave his hand over.

"Thank you," Niles replied as he took his hand. "Milord…"

"Leo."

"Leo," Niles continued, "I've been upon my knee before you once, and then I swore myself to you. And now..."

He let his lips brush over his lord's ring finger.

"...I beg you do the same. I have nothing to give you; you have my life and heart. But should you take me…"

Leo's smile was soft and warm as he nodded. "Of course; I, too, shall be yours."

Niles rose and Leo threw his arms around him, burying his face into his hair. The outlaw could feel himself shaking a bit, but his prince shivered too. His shoulders seemed to shake, and Niles worried he may be crying.

"Few royal marriages are for love," Leo whispered to him, "I'm glad mine will be."

Beneath the moon and in the windy chill, they held each other and kept warm.


End file.
